Etre différent
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Nell parle à Eric des difficultés quelle a rencontré en tant que petit génie quand elle était adolescente .
**OS NCIS Los Angeles:**

Personnage:

 _Eric Beale, Nell Jones._

Résumé: Etre différent.

 _Nell parle à Eric des difficultés quelle a rencontré à l'adolescence en tant que « petit génie »._

Histoire :

- _Mes parents ont vite compris que je n'étais pas comme les autres enfants. A cinq ans je savais déjà diviser et multiplier des nombres à 4 chiffres et j'étais très à l'aise avec les ordinateurs, trop à l'aise. J'ai toujours était doué pour l'informatique, plus qu'avec les humains. C'est surement pour ça que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, je passais mes récréations seule dans mon coin. Les adultes me disaient « Fait un effort » « Essaye de t'adapter » mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je devais m'adapter, pourquoi les autres enfants ne m'aimais pas telle que j'étais. Je me disais que ça allais s'améliorer en grandissant, qu'au collège et au lycée les élèves seraient plus grand donc plus mature. Certes nous n'étions pas des adultes, mais nous n'étions plus des enfants …_

 _Le problème c'est que ça n'a pas cessé d'empirer. Pour tout le monde j'étais la petite intello trop timide pour me défendre donc j'acceptais de faire tous ce que l'on me demandait. Les élèves voulaient les réponses aux devoirs, aux DM, aux fiches de lectures. Les professeurs voulaient que je m'implique plus dans la vie de la classe. Il fallait que je participe en cours et que je cite « je me serve de mes capacités pour aider mes gentils camarades ». Tous les jours j'allais en cour la peur au ventre, j'essayais de me faire le plus petite possible pour que personne ne me remarque._

 _Un soir après les cours, plusieurs garçons m'attendaient à la sortie du lycée et ils ont commencé à me bousculer et à m'insulter puis ils m'ont frappé fort, vraiment fort. Quand ils ont vu que je ne bougeais plus ils se sont enfin décidé à arrêter ensuite ils sont partis. Plus tôt dans la journée j'avais répondu une question que le professeur avait pausé alors que le chef de leur bande n'avait pas la réponse. Ce même garçon était deux ans plus vieux car il avait redoublé plusieurs classes donc ça ne lui a pas plus que la « petite rouquine », l'intello que tout le monde déteste ait la réponse. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Généralement ce n'était que des insultes, des bousculades, parfois quelques claques mais c'était la première fois que ça allait si loin._

 _Au bout de deux heures j'ai réussi à me relever et je suis rentrée chez moi. Quand je suis arrivée mes parents m'ont demandé ce qui c'était passé. Au début j'ai hésité, puis au bout de quelques minutes j'ai craqué, je leur ais tout raconté du début à la fin. Ce jours là, j'ai vu tellement de peine dans leurs yeux, je crois que c'est à ce moment là qu'ils ont comprit que mon QI pouvait être un handicap. Ils s'en voulaient de ne pas avoir réussis à me protéger, à me comprendre. Après cet incident ils ont voulu me changer d'école mais j'ai refusé. Ce jour là j'ai prit conscience que même si mes capacités pouvaient être handicapante c'était à moi d'en faire une force et non une faiblesse. Quelques jours plus tard je suis retournée en cour. Je n'avais pas signalé l'incident car j'avais décidé de m'en charger moi-même. Je suis allée voir la bande de garçon pour leurs demander de ne plus m'embêter, ils m'ont rit au nez alors je me suis vengée. J'avais piraté tous leurs comptes et récolté toutes les informations qui pouvait s'avérer utiles et je les ais menacé de tout mettre en ligne. Quand ils ont compris que je ne blaguais pas ils ne m'ont plus jamais embêté._

 _Depuis ce jour j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds : que plus jamais je serais invisible. Alors je me suis mis a beaucoup parler, a finir les phrases des autres, je prenais le plus de place possible. J'ai grandis et j'ai appris à me défendre, je rends bien compte que par moment ça peut être embêtant mais je n'ai jamais su faire autrement. Je ne me lie pas d'amitié facilement et généralement je ne me confie à personne._

 _-Je suis désolé que tu ais eu à subir tous ça. Crois-moi s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui te comprend c'est moi. Le lycée n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus._

Nell sourie, elle savait qu'avec l'équipe du NCIS elle avait enfin trouvé une famille. Kensi était devenue une très bonne amie, Hetty était comme une mère pour la jeune analyste, Sam, Callen et Deeks la traitaient comme leur petite sœur. Eric était devenu son meilleur ami, il était son partenaire et il la comprenait. Par moment Nell sentait qu'il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié entre eux mais ni l'un li l'autre n'était près à se l'avouer. Cependant ils savaient tout les deux que le moment venue leur relation évoluerait naturellement. Ça lui avait fait énormément de bien de se confier à son ami. Cette partie de sa vie, Nell n'en avait parlé à personne et le fait de parler l'avait libéré d'un poids. Aujourd'hui la jeune femme pouvait avancer dans la vie en étant sûr que son passé ne viendrait plus la hanter. Décidemment cette soirée improvisée avec son partenaire lui aura fait beaucoup de bien.

Nell et Eric passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer au jeu vidéo et à manger de la pizza en riant.


End file.
